codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TomNamikaze/Review - Countdown
Finally! The plot thickens! I was waiting for this for so long! Okay, we didn't get to see Meyer, but this Tyron guy is probably his subordinate anyway. The one thing I didn't like about this episode was the way Samantha appeared. I mean, it would've been better if Odd found out on his own, instead of being told by Ulrich. As for the rest, besides the (awesome) "plot-part", nothing really stood out, but nothing was particularly bad either. It was nice to see a change in XANA's attack pattern on Lyoko. Up until now, almost every monster on the attack were a bunch of Krabs. Now we got a better enemy. Sure, they're still bloks, but they were used well this time. XANA used the bloks' properties for their advantage. I think the wall was pretty cool, it will hopefully get stronger (for example, instead of just one master blok, throw in a bunch of them). The real world part, excluding the (awesome) plot-part, was just meh. Unless Samantha appears again, nothing really happened that would matter that much for the series. I do want Samantha to appear again, but her actress will need to improve her performance. That brings me to my next point, the acting. This was the first time Odd's actor didn't convey very well what Odd himself was thinking (like when he blew up his chance with Sam due to the spectre attack). I mean, it wasn't a bad performance, but I felt like it could be better. As I said before, Samantha's actress needs improvement. Jeremie and Aelita were fine, it wasn't like they had that much screentime anyway. William and Yumi were fine too, no problems with them. Ulrich's actor did very well today. He was falling behind in the first episodes, but after episode 4 (Mrs Einstein), he started improving his performances quite a bit. I might imagine him as Ulrich in my mind from now on. I left the plot part for last, because it was the best thing about this episode. We find out that Franz Hopper was doing something with this other guy, Tyron. Hopper wanted to keep it in secret, but Tyron had other ambitions. Because of his actions, Tyron was fired from Hopper's team. You might be wondering why I like this part so much. It is because whenever Franz Hopper was involved in any episode, there was always this aura of mystery around him. All we knew (relevant to the story) was that he had built the super-computer and created XANA to destroy Project Carthage. But what was this project? What was it about? Who knew about it? Did those people have anything to do with the creation of Lyoko? Are those people the reason Hopper went into hiding in Lyoko?(remember the men in black at Hopper's house) I always found this mystery a highly potential source for plot material. The lack of answers to these questions was one of the main reasons I wanted a continuation to the series so badly. And we are getting into it in Evolution! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts